


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Trust, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Newt never blamed the animals when things went wrong, even catastrophically wrong. Credence wasn't that forgiving.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a whump challenge to the prompts "asphyxiation" and "caregiver"
> 
> Oops, I keep writing ficlets about these two.

Newt never blamed the animals when things went wrong, even catastrophically wrong. Credence wasn't that forgiving: he blamed the Billywig that dizzied the baby Graphorn that stumbled into the Occamy nest while Newt was leaning into it to feed them, resulting in one terrified Occamy wrapping itself tightly around Newt's throat. Newt's panicked exclamation was choked off soundlessly, but Credence had turned at the clatter and saw nothing but fear in his blue eyes as the beautiful creature strangled him.

He'd only gotten his wand earlier that week, but Credence drew it instinctively, and then felt himself go cold. He knew the spell to use, but if he missed the narrow target, he'd be the one who did Newt in, not the Occamy. 

Whatever Newt saw in Credence's dark gaze made him stop trying to loose the Occamy and let his hands fall. Deliberately, Newt tipped his head back.

If Newt had faith in him, Credence put his faith in Newt's estimation of him. He steadied his hand. "Stupefy!"

The Occamy went limp around Newt's neck, a shimmering scarf of feathers that Credence rushed forward to carefully remove as Newt took a desperate rasping breath, and then another. It wasn't the Occamy's fault, and so Credence treated it with the same gentleness he'd always shown it as he deposited its unconscious form into the nest to be swarmed by its brothers and sisters. 

"Merlin's beard," Newt managed, in a decidedly rough voice. "That was... almost nasty. Well done." His knees wobbled, and Credence rushed in to catch him by the arm just in case he was more than unsteady. There was no way Credence would categorize that as _almost_ nasty, but Newt had a gift for massive understatement. 

"Are you all right?" Credence asked, peering into Newt's eyes in a way that usually made them both uncomfortable, but too glad Newt wasn't dead to revert to his usual deference, utterly lost in their unclouded blue.

"Might need a bit of a sit-down," Newt said faintly, and put a hand to Credence's cheek when Credence got him settled in a chair. "Thank you, Credence."

"You take care of everything in here," Credence said, turning his cheek into the touch. "Someone's got to take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts at [my Pillowfort](http://Pillowfort.social/speccygeekgrrl/tagged/speccygeekgrrl%20writes)! If you need an invite code, let me know and I'll find you one!


End file.
